<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerves: by stevedannolover100781</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588186">Nerves:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781'>stevedannolover100781</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opportunity Series: [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve invites Danny over to meet John &amp; Mary, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!, Also, I made John alive.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opportunity Series: [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerves:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Summary: Steve invites Danny over to meet John &amp; Mary, Does it go good?, Stay Tuned, It’s good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!, Also, I made John alive.*</p><p> </p><p>“God, I hope this goes well, I need this to go well, while I find my happiness”, Commander Steve McGarrett said as he thought to himself, as he went to get ready for Detective Danny “Danno” Williams coming. He went to find his sister, &amp; father, so they are ready too.</p><p> </p><p>Mary-Ann McGarrett was so happy, Her dad explained everything to her, &amp; her brother. Also, They cut Doris McGarrett out of her life, cause of all the hell she put them through. She was just happy to have her family back together, &amp; she has a child of her own, &amp; everything is great in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“From what I know he is a terrific guy, Dad, Steve is truly happy, &amp; he deserves it after all the crap that he had been put through. Also, His kids adore him, &amp; me, We love them right back, Just be nice to him, Okay, For Steve ?”, The Beautiful Blond asked her father. John McGarrett nodded, &amp; promised that he will.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I will, Your happiness means the world to me, I owe Danny a lot, He saved my life, &amp; he helped me have a relationship, As long as I am breathing, He would always be welcomed here”. Mary kissed his cheek, &amp; said, “Let’s get dinner started”, They are ready to have a fun night.</p><p> </p><p>It was dinnertime, Steve was getting nervous, The Younger McGarrett saw how her brother was acting. “It’s okay, It’s just nerves, Okay ?, Nerves, Just breathe”. Steve was feeling much better, &amp; thanked her with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang, &amp; Steve answered it, &amp; ushered the blond in. They shared a kiss, &amp; the former seal whispered, “They will love you”, &amp; leads him over to where his family was waiting, &amp; smiling. Intros were being made, &amp; Mary said this, as a response.</p><p> </p><p>“We are gonna get along great”, She winked at him, after saying this. The Older McGarrett added, “We sure will”, &amp; then he got serious, &amp; said this to him, as he shook his hand, Inviting him to sit down, &amp; Steve could relax now after that action.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saving my life, Also, For getting me &amp; Steve to talk, I have my family back, Thank you”. He hugged the loudmouth detective, which surprised him, He gladly accepted the hug, &amp; returned it.</p><p> </p><p>“We are both grateful”, Mary added, as she hugged him. The Five-O Commander was so glad to see it. He told them that dinner was ready, &amp; they went on to have a fun filled night, as one big family.</p><p> </p><p>*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>